User talk:StoneGhost
Sig Please make the pictures on your signature 20-25px please. Regards, SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:20, 10 May 2009 (UTC) Yes, that is fine. :) SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 18:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) i saw how you fixed the picture on Spartan Matthew-109 so could you fix Balto and Reshuma Nodaik too?--Stomping 23:49, 24 June 2009 (UTC) you can fix the grammer mistakes and reword anything that looks like it needs fixing on Spartan Matthew-109 Hello Nice to meet you (sorry if I cant remember if we've already met.) Allegiance vs Deva For our Allegiance vs Deva conflict, I thought it could be a prelude of sorts to the Swarm War, and the conflict ends when the Swarm arrives, with the two factions making peace to fight the common threat. Also, I thought the conflict should start with the Deva asking the Allegiance to join them, and the Allegiance refuses, causing the Deva to attempt to make them join by the use of force. After that, I hope you agree on that the Allegiance loses several worlds, and then at some point devises a trap and blows up the Deva fleet, and before the conflict gets worse, the Swarm arrives, forcing them to make peace. Tell me what you think, and if you've got opinions on your own, be sure to give them to me :P Sorry, I forgot the Allegiance were Tier 1. Actually, the Deva are also Tier 1. Their only advantage is the ability to build worlds, although that's a quite good advantage, as no enemy can get into the military outposts, but the outposts can generate portals leading straight to their targets, so I suppose that'll let them take out several of the Allegiance outer worlds. Don't worry, I'll stay away from the Core Worlds :P True. However, the Avar are cannon fodder, they'd be no match against Allegiance soldiers, although the Limenka would probably be equals, and the Parceloi would be superior (the effectiveness of a Parceloi War Band is roughly equal to a SPARTAN-II Platoon, but in return they are quite few). So I don't know if they'd lose that badly on the ground. Holy shit that's a long war lol. It's even longer than the Deva's war with the flood :P 300 AD, 7th July :P May the Nexus be involved? :P SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:30, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Of course, I don't see why not. I'm gonna have to have a list of all the people involved though. -- ''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself'' [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 13:41, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Do I add the Nexus leader and forces etc? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 14:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Can the Alligence be in a 3rd war with the Nexus before the Swarm? SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 14:09, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Swarm War Sign below if you think you can contribute well to the Swarm War. We'll need people to do the UNSC and Elites too. -- [[User:Athena32|''I wait here in the dark, whispering to myself]] [[User talk:Athena32|''And listening...]] 13:44, 26 June 2009 (UTC) SPARTAN-G024{The Warrior} {The Team} {The Tale} 13:59, 26 June 2009 (UTC) --Stomping 15:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC) well maybe so this is long after the human coveant war?and if so then ya... --Rogue232 17:28, 26 June 2009 (UTC)hope ok for me to join, considering how my faction is still NCF -- --Another Poetic Spartan 23:47, 27 June 2009 (UTC) Reporting for duty sir!! I would like to lend aid to your war!! I will do whatever I can!! Lol. XP contact me. However I might still be banned for a few days or my ban is over. Hey i think i found a pic for the swarm. Do u kno those bug things from starship troopers? You can use them. But im just suggesting though --My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? 01:59, 1 July 2009 (UTC) O. thats cool if you are going to design the swarm. I think its going to look cool. ;P My poems bear my history and love. I ask you, will you do the same? 00:38, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Re:Minorca Heh, that's the second article someone's promised to nominate for FOTM recently! I must be doing something right, then XD 'Specops306' - 'Kora ''' 10:55, 10 July 2009 (UTC) Re: Bastion Redirect Hey Athena, Thanks so much for your message. If it's alright with you, I'd like to leave it a re-direct, but if you'll be using the page a lot, I wouldn't mind it too much if you want to make it a re-direct to your page. Thanks. Take care, RelentlessRecusant, Co-Founder and Bureaucrat of Halo Fan Fiction Wikia Talk • • 00:34, 25 July 2009 (UTC) OMFGBFFBBQ?!?!? Hello there Athena. I AM THE ALL POWERFUL MAXWELL'S SILVER HAMMER!!! FEAR ME...or not.. Anywho, I am in need of knowing people on this site, since I am new, and you seem like an intresting person, therefore... Wanna be friends? *Que Awesome smiley* Hm...Fascinating...even though I can't use it to save my life... Anywho, What chars do you have here? Out of curiosity. I'll Gladly help. I've been looking for someone that my character 90857 Glorious Nostalgia could meet, follow, annoy, help or whatever as well. Well, it all depends on what Swarm is about. Also, I am horrible at the chat thing XD. Swahdalah! ~Max http://i275.photobucket.com/albums/jj313/Inf3ct3d_spy/HALO.jpg 14:24, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Bah Must have tagged the wrong article on the wrong tab. -_- Whoops.